Misbehaving Twins
by darkgirl3
Summary: The twins have both misbehaved in different ways. Aiden got upset after being told he needed a muzzle and punched someone. Ethan won't stop baiting Aiden to turn around while he's in time out. Danny decides it's only fitting to make them have time out for an hour alone. Part of my Loving Them Both series.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Aiden wanted to be doing anything besides the stupid research he was doing. It probably wasn't stupid, but he wanted to hit something. The rest of the pack, minus Ethan, Danny and Stiles were out doing something at the moment. Stiles was helping his dad so he wasn't really doing nothing either. He wasn't used to being on the side lines. He hated feeling like he was useless, but he had been ordered to stay at Danny's with Ethan and Danny.

Ethan hadn't cared when Scott had told them to stay here, but he had. He had argued at first it was stupid when they could merge and help them. He was getting tired of hiding from his former pack. It wasn't what he did; he had never once in his life taken the easy way out of things. Lydia was the only one that had been able to convince him not to go. He hadn't even listened to his brother when Ethan had asked him not to go.

It wasn't the first time he hadn't listened to Ethan telling him not to do something. He sighed slamming the book shut before he picked it up and threw it across the room. He could feel his self getting angry as he tried to reach out in his mind to find Ethan. He needed his anchor right now before he completely lost it. He felt Ethan after a moment and then he felt Ethan pulling him away from the table. He had gotten so angry that he'd almost flipped the thing over in the need to break something.

"Stop, Aiden," Ethan said he had felt angry all at once and knew it was Aiden. He had known it was coming after Aiden had been quiet for days. He hadn't backed down earlier when Scott had said it was stay here or go back to the safe house. He had seen the power it had taken Aiden not to lash out at Scott like he'd wanted to. If Lydia hadn't been there he knew Aiden would have lost it. He'd tried pulling Aiden back from his rage, but it hadn't helped. He had started piecing together why Aiden was only listening to Lydia.

"I want her dead," Aiden growled his eyes already red with his fangs and claws out too. "She deserves to die for what she did," he didn't mean to do it, but he shoved Ethan until his brother was against the counter behind them. "I got my fucking revenge once. Why the hell want you all let me get it now?" He roared wanting the answer.

"We are not monsters like they are," Ethan yelled right back shifting his self. He didn't even flinch when Aiden's claws sank into his arms. He needed to get Aiden to calm down, but he wanted him to get the anger out too. It was a loss at the moment since it wasn't happening. He could tell that it was eating at his twin so much he didn't really know it was him he was attacking.

"Why did they do it? Why did that fucking pack make us their bitches? Why did they kill our parents? Who decided that we should be tortured and abuse? Why did Kali try and kill us? Why were we hated so much? WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO?" Aiden roared with each question he shoved Ethan back against the counter that much harder.

He could smell the blood, but he kept going as the anger finally boiled over. He hadn't gotten it out the other day because the nightmares kept bringing it back. He had tried to keep from getting to this point, but everything inside of him hurt. He wanted answers to why his life had been horrible. He had never asked for what he had gotten back then. He had wanted to be normal like he once was. He had been happy with his family until they were taken from him. All he had left was Ethan until Lydia had come along.

He had taken the abuse and assault because Ethan didn't deserve it. He had tried giving Ethan a half normal thing that he'd had with Nick. It was what had led him to being abused though, Nick was the reason that the beatings had turned into worse. He had pushed Nick so far into his brain he didn't remember.

When he had broken down in front of Lydia he had though, he understood why deep down he wanted Ethan away from Danny. Danny was nothing like Nick sure, but in a way Ethan falling for him had caused yet another beat down. He didn't blame Danny though; he couldn't because Ethan really loved Danny. Danny wasn't Nick, who he thought now was only with Ethan to mess around. Maybe Nick had helped them, but he had never tried freeing them. He was pissed and yelled it at Ethan demanding an answer on that too. Why the fuck had Nick never freed them if he claimed he cared. He had wanted to kill Nick once because it was his fault they were raped.

 **~DE LA~**

"NOTHING," Ethan roared back at his brother jerking free of Aiden's hold.

He ignored the pain that went through him when he'd jerked away. He felt Aiden's claws tearing at his arms, but he had to get his brother to listen. He'd made Danny promise not to come in the kitchen no matter what. They had both only gotten part of the pain out telling Lydia and Danny how they felt when Kali had promised to make them submit. They still had the pain and anger built up from the rest of what she had done.

In Aiden's case the past too and Ethan had known that even when Aiden gave him time with Nick he didn't trust him. The memories had come back to him after talking to Danny. He had never thought Nick could have just used him to get what he'd wanted. Nick hadn't offered to let them go free, but he had done other things to help. Aiden hadn't seen it that way, protecting him from his own heart back then too.

Aiden took a swing not aiming at Ethan in general it was Kali he wanted to take out. He could see her at the moment with the whip hitting him. The laugh she kept letting out as she beat them both. Ethan easily moved before Aiden stuck him on the first swing. He just didn't count on Aiden making the second one at the same time. He still didn't make a sound as Aiden's claws sank into his jaw. It hurt like hell and blood sprayed out as it was opened up. He could tell through their bond that it wasn't him that Aiden was seeing. His brother's fury was causing him to see someone else.

Ethan avoided the next strikes using his link with Aiden to tell where he was going to swing next. He knew he had to get Aiden under control before he could do real damage. He kept from howling when Aiden dug into the already claw marks on his arms. He didn't want Danny to come find out what was happening. He swallowed around the blood that was in his mouth from the claw marks on his face.

Kali disappeared from Aiden's view and it became their former alpha. He let out a roar punching Ethan as hard as he could, thinking it was the bastard that had hurt him before. "You took everything from me," Aiden's voice echoed all around the kitchen. He kept taking his anger out on the pain he'd felt for those years. "I'm going to kill you and your son," he went at Ethan punching him as hard as he could before slamming him into the fridge.

The fridge shook and a cereal box on top fell off hitting the floor as Ethan tried getting free of Aiden's grip. They were usually equals when it came to their strength, but Aiden's rage was adding to his strength. "Aiden, please stop. He's dead, we already killed him and Nick was hurt too," he said even though he wasn't sure Aiden could hear him.

He heard Aiden growling and knew his brother was trying to get at his neck. Aiden was trying to use his fangs to rip his throat out because they'd done that to their former alpha. Ethan used his foot to knock Aiden off balance until they both fell to the floor. It didn't hurt as much as Aiden's claws had, but it still hurt. Ethan struggled for a few minutes getting Aiden under him. Aiden had flipped them the second they hit the floor, but Ethan was now on top.

He used all the energy he had to flip Aiden on his stomach. He twisted Aiden's arms crossing them in a tight hold using Aiden's wrists to hold them in both of his hands. He did it so he couldn't get free and lash out anymore. He knew Aiden couldn't get any traction to get up when he put both of his legs between his brother's. They were so far apart that he was sure if he spread them farther he might break Aiden's hips. He put more pressure on Aiden's shoulders almost pulling them from their sockets as Aiden tried his best to get free.

He hated what he was doing, but it was the only thing he could think to do. He felt Aiden bucking against him desperate to get free, but he wasn't letting him up. He knew just where Aiden would go if he let him up at the moment. It was taking all of his strength to hold his brother down. He just didn't want to lose the only family he had if Aiden went after Kali then he'd die. He had to get through to Aiden and make him listen to him. He didn't want to cause Aiden any more pain, but he risked using only one hand to hold him. He sank his claws into the base of Aiden's spine at his lower back.

Aiden let out a howl of pain feeling the claws sinking in, which felt worse than what he was already feeling. It started pulling him back to reality and he finally realized that it was Ethan on top of him. He shut his eyes the smell of blood hitting his senses all at once. He knew that he had caused whatever he had done to Ethan.

"We both almost died a month ago. Do you really think I'm going to let you go after her alone?" Ethan asked putting his body weight against Aiden's. "I'm supposed to protect you. Watching as she tortured you about killed me," his voice was low, but he knew Aiden could hear him. "I felt it every time she took the whip to you. I felt it when Kali did it and I felt it every time our old pack tortured you. You made sure it wasn't me, but I still felt it. You might not have made a sound or complained, but I cried for you. I don't know the why, little brother, but I am sorry," Ethan said feeling Aiden go slack under him. He let go moving back so he was sitting beside Aiden.

 **~DE LA~**

It was a good five minutes before Aiden moved even after Ethan let go. He turned over on his back before sitting up. He hadn't meant to lose it as bad as he had. Unless it was one of those fake fights he never had hit Ethan. He'd never lost it so bad he'd attacked his brother before, which made him feel worse. What Ethan had said and done brought him back. He knew they had pain transference, but it had never dawned on him until now, that Ethan had felt it back then.

"So are you going to try and break me in half again?" Ethan asked feeling how uncomfortable his brother was. "If you wanted to use me for target practice you could have just asked. I'd been happy to let you all out attack me like that," he would do anything for his brother.

"I just wanted to feel like I was doing something. I guess I still can't take orders well," Aiden said in a low voice looking anywhere, but at his twin. He felt guilty as hell for what he'd done. "I don't know how to fix it. I feel like she broke something inside of me. I wanted to get it back. I thought I was okay, I told myself over and over I was okay. Lydia pushed until I broke the other day and I thought it was over." he really had thought it would be the end of how he had felt. He'd broken after so many years of holding it in. At the same time he had felt like there was more inside of him.

"I locked it away after we joined the pack. I pushed it down locking part of my soul away," Ethan moved taking hold of Aiden's jaw pulling it up. "We were never going to walk away without some kind of damage. I wish every day I could have been strong enough to stop them. It's why I didn't hesitate to say yes to Deucalion even before he said we had to kill them. I would do it again too if it meant they stopped,"

He also apologized for what happened with Nick. He got them into it by falling into lust at least with their alpha's son. They would have just been beaten down if not for that. Deep inside he knew the other reason Aiden had taken the abuse. He felt guilty for letting them get caught, but it wasn't his fault either. It was like now Aiden wasn't to blame for him falling for the guy that got them in trouble again. Danny was better than Nick ever could have been. He felt right with Danny not like he was doing something wrong.

"I'm glad you stopped me from leaving here. I lost the first fight against Kali in the apartment. I was trying to get to you because I knew she was going for you next," Aiden said. "I had already decided I wouldn't let anybody hurt Danny either. I could tell how much you loved him and he had you smiling. I hadn't seen it in years, not even when it was just the two of us. I hoped you would get away before she found you."

Aiden hadn't remembered a single time that Ethan smiled when he'd been with Nick. There were laughs sure, but the smiles, never. Ethan had claimed it, but he had watched them at times. Danny just got near Ethan and his brother lit up with a smile that was just for Danny. They could just hold hands or cuddle and Ethan was happy. The chemo-signals that pounded against him when he checked on Ethan were whelming at times.

"She'd already gotten me before she went for you. I guess she figured take the distracted one out first. I was too, cause I was going to Danny's for movie night and sex. We're totally whipped when it comes to them. I wouldn't change it though. How we got here yeah, but not loving them. We both deserve to have something good." Ethan said smiling even though it hurt before he stood up taking Aiden's hand pulling him off the floor.

 **~DE LA~**

"Shit," Aiden groaned feeling like his arms were sliced open. He looked down not seeing anything on his. Yet when he saw the blood on Ethan he followed it up seeing the deep cuts he'd made. "Ethan, why didn't you say something?" he asked shocked at what he had done. It wasn't just Ethan's arms though he had gone postal on his brother. He felt the pain at full force when he took Ethan's pain. He hated his self for loosing focus on reality so much he couldn't see it was Ethan in front of him.

"I'm fine. I wasn't worried about them. I had to keep you from getting out of here. I am starting to think that you switched anchors." Ethan said looking at the claw marks down his arms that hadn't closed yet. If anything wrestling his brother to the floor had made them open more. Talking hadn't helped his jaw either, but he could feel it closing up. He was actually nervous to see what his face looked like.

"What you mean I switched?" Aiden asked still taking any pain Ethan was feeling away.

"I had to pin you down to the floor and sink my claws into your back. I'm pretty sure that I almost broke your shoulders and hips from the force you were struggling against me. Roaring at you didn't even pull you back from lashing out. Earlier Lydia just put her hand on your chest and said your name. You came out of it swiftly and looked as guilty as you do now." Ethan hadn't been wrong in thinking it when he'd seen it either. "Ten minutes compared to two seconds. She's your anchor now," he wasn't mad and he told Aiden so.

"How can you not be mad at me? We've always been each other's anchors." Aiden couldn't figure when it had happened. He knew when he had switched to thinking of Ethan as his alpha, but a different anchor. It didn't seem right, but in a way it did because he loved Lydia. She could never replace Ethan in his heart. However, he was finding he had room for more than one person there.

"I know we have, even when we were kids before mom and dad died. I'm not mad because it's normal for them to change. Danny is mine now. It's not that we don't love each other. I think it's more to do with how we feel about the ones we love," Ethan explained hoping that Aiden would understand that reasoning.

"I think you've been hanging out with Danny too much," Aiden said with a smile.

"No, that was all your girlfriend. She said it when I woke up other day after we all slept in her bed." Ethan laughed when Aiden groaned. "Yep, your girlfriend has the brains. I'm going to clean up so they will heal over faster. Don't let it get to you. I'd rather it have been me than someone else." he made sure the marks didn't touch Aiden's back as he hugged his brother. "I'll always love you, Aid. We might feel broken, but we'll be fine." he held on for a little feeling Aiden holding him back.

"Thanks, Ethan. I love you too." he didn't hesitate when he said it back either glad he could actually say it without having to say me too or just nod. He moved his nose against Ethan's neck breathing in Ethan's scent. It was helping him from falling apart because he was hurting from what he'd done. Ethan did the same giving Aiden what he needed scenting his brother showing him that he loved him. They had done it plenty of times over the years when they needed comforting. He pulled away before picking the book up he'd thrown at the wall. "I'll go back to reading this. I do understand Latin,"

"We both do, plus Danny does so once I clean these we'll come out here and help. The internet isn't helping at all." Ethan said before he left the kitchen glad they had both talked. It might have gone a little differently than he'd planned, but they had. He knew that Aiden hated what he did, but he would be glad to be Aiden's punching bag. He never wanted to think what could happen if he didn't take the anger.

 **~DE LA~**

Aiden picked up the box of cereal that had fallen off the fridge glad it hadn't been opened. He looked at the top of the box seeing the blood. There was more on the floor from their fight so he found something to clean it up with. He didn't need Danny's parents coming home finding blood on their floor. That would be hard to explain since it was a lot of it. He got it cleaned up listening to the shower turning on.

He slid down to the floor pulling his legs up against his chest resting his head on his knees. He made his self feel Ethan's pain through their transference. He saw through their link what he had done when he had zoned out. He felt his entire body shake as he let tears fall. He'd almost killed his brother and Ethan had asked him to stop. He kept going though not wanting to stop in those minutes until he had succeeded. Ethan kept saying that he didn't care; he'd take the abuse over him going for Kali. Yet he could have killed Ethan and that hurt even more.

Danny sat down beside Aiden wrapping his arms around the younger twin. He had heard them fighting knowing that Aiden wasn't in the right mind set. "It's okay," he said not flinching as Aiden gripped to him. He could have waited for Ethan to come out here, but he didn't want Aiden to think he was mad at him. He moved his hand over Aiden's back in soothing circles like he'd done for Ethan. "You wouldn't have killed him, you would have come back from it before you did that," he reassured Aiden.

Danny smelled like Ethan and Aiden took comfort in that along with Danny's words. He wouldn't have dared let anyone see him like this before now. He wouldn't have even broken before now. He wanted to put the pieces back together to stop feeling the ache in him. The only time the ache wasn't there was with Lydia and Ethan. He felt it a little at ease right now though with Danny. He didn't say anything just closed his eyes waiting for Ethan to finish the shower. He felt like Danny was part of their family now too since he was Ethan's. Family meant everything to him and he wanted one again.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own nothing**

 **AN: I'm back with the fourth installment of Loving Them Both series. I can't get enough of these three.**

 **Title: Misbehaving Twins**

 **Characters: Ethan/Aiden/Danny, Isaac (mostly the twins and Danny)**

 **Summary: The twins have both misbehaved in different ways. Aiden got upset after being told he needed a muzzle and punched someone. Ethan won't stop baiting Aiden to turn around while he's in time out. Danny decides it's only fitting to make them have time out for an hour alone.**

Aiden pulled the plug out of his ass once the timer went off going over to the bed straddling Ethan. He was horny and he needed a dick in his ass right then. He couldn't wait any longer for Danny to come back. He smiled when Ethan opened his eyes letting out a moan. He didn't say anything thrusting down on his brother's leaking cock. He probably should have put more lube in his ass, but he felt Ethan taking his pain away. He wouldn't have cared about the pain though he'd needed cock bad.

"How long have you been taking a cock in your ass?" Ethan asked letting out a moan when Aiden sank all the way down on him. He didn't want Aiden hurting his self just to get what he wanted.

"Shut it," Aiden said pushing Ethan's hand away sitting for a moment. It stung, but it wasn't painful. He took hold of Ethan's mouth with his own kissing him. Once his brother opened his mouth he shoved his tongue in. Aiden lifted up before going back down trying to fill the ache he'd felt for the last forty-five minutes. The plug hadn't been big or long enough to get where he needed it.

"Whatever you say, little brother," Ethan grinned letting a moan slip out as Aiden picked up the pace. He wanted to flip Aiden over and fuck him, but he couldn't move at the moment. The dildo might not vibrate, but with his brother riding him it was pressing into him more. He already felt like he was going split open.

Aiden smiled right back at his twin lifting his self up before thrusting back down. He could feel his balls rising while he was clamping down on Ethan's cock. The sting was gone replaced with pure pleasure trying to make his self cum again. Ethan raised his hand up taking hold of Aiden's cock moving his hand up and down it. He used the cum from his own stomach to slick his brother up. Aiden couldn't hold back the howl that ripped from him as he came.

Ethan didn't stop until Aiden fell against him moaning in his post orgasm haze. "You know Danny's going to get you for that. I wasn't supposed to fuck you again til he got off from you fucking him. You did cum what six or seven times from the plug?" Ethan ran his hand over his brother's back nuzzling at his neck. "Next time don't slam down on me without more lube. You could have hurt yourself," he kissed Aiden's neck before nipping the same spot.

"Just needed you and I was already being bad. What's one more mark against me today?" Aiden asked before pulling his self off Ethan lying on his side. "How the hell can you just lay there? I about died when he made me take the other one that was about that size," Aiden said, but he had still enjoyed it.

"I'm usually stuffed with Danny and you so I'm used to it. You baby brother haven't taken both of us in good while," Ethan said breathing slowly again coming down from the high he'd been on.

 **~EDA AED~**

Aiden moved his hand down pulling at the base of the dildo. He moved it about an inch before pushing it back in hearing his brother moan in pleasure. Aiden did it again moving it farther out before shoving it back in. He got to his knees moving so he was in a better position to watch. He took hold of Ethan's legs pushing them up to his chest.

He had his brother bent in half looking down at the dildo. It wasn't the biggest one he'd seen, but it was up there since it was two put together. Aiden pulled it back half way watching Ethan's face when he went to push it back in. He smiled knowing that he was controlling whether or not Ethan got off right now. Aiden leaned down letting his tongue lick from above where dildo was up to Ethan's balls. He didn't stop pulling the dildo out and pushing it back in either. He was relishing in the feel of being fucked his self.

"You look so damn good right now. Bent in half, thick fake dick stuffed in your ass. Timer will go off in like ten minutes and I'm going fuck you so hard, force you to cum the second I thrust in." Aiden growled smelling the cum that was begging to come from his brother's dick. "Not going stop either, going fill you up cause I'm still hard. Going fill you until you're so full that not even this can stop you from leaking out." Aiden said licking his lips hearing Ethan moaning.

Aiden twisted the dildo slowly pulling it almost all the way out. He let the tip rest right against Ethan's prostate. He twisted it again before thrusting it back in until the base was flush against Ethan's ass again. He let go of it moving up placing his hands on either side of his brother's head. Ethan's legs rest against his shoulders before he took hold of both their cocks in his hand. He started stroking them both not taking his eyes off of his brother.

He let his eyes shift matching Ethan's before he closed the last inch. He matched Ethan's growl as they kissed not bothering to avoid his brother's fangs as he thrust is tongue into his mouth. Ethan brought his hand up covering Aiden's over their cocks moving them faster. He let his head fall back after a minute thrusting into their hands.

"Don't want cum til you're in me," Ethan whimpered as Aiden pulled his hand free putting it over top of Ethan's. "Just like first time," he moaned closing his eyes hoping the timer would go off soon. "Want Danny watch though," he smiled not wanting to exclude their boyfriend. He loved when Danny watched them fuck. He got off on it knowing Danny was just as turned on by it.

"Danny will be back soon and I'm going to let him watch while I fuck you," Aiden said before letting go of their cocks backing off so he didn't accidently cause Ethan to cum. He forced his self to sit in the computer chair for the last few minutes. He wanted inside his brother, but he'd be good and let Danny take the dildo out.

 **~EDA AED~**

Danny turned off his Ipad going back upstairs when the timer went off. He had ended up watching them instead of doing any of his homework. He had heard everything they'd said as well as seen it. He wasn't sure if he should reward Aiden for getting off using Ethan's cock. He opened the bedroom door walking inside putting the Ipad down. Aiden was still sitting in his desk chair, while Ethan lay on his bed like he'd left him.

He walked over to Aiden ignoring Ethan completely at the moment. "Do you think you earned the right to fuck Ethan?" he asked putting his hands on either side of the arm rest. He was only an inch from touching Aiden's nose with his own looking him in the eyes. "I think I said you couldn't ride him. Did I stutter?" he asked not putting any anger in it because he wasn't angry with him. He liked when they misbehaved, but Aiden did it more.

"No, but he looks good on the bed his cock leaking like it is. I needed to fuck someone and you were downstairs," Aiden said feeling like his own ass was stuffed full. "Please, fuck me; I'm still not full enough,"

"I'm going to, but since you disobeyed you're going wear a cock ring. I'm not going let you cum, Aiden. I'm going to be generous though let you fuck your brother while I'm marking your ass. I'll even let Ethan take you again, but you won't cum. You will have to wait til tomorrow before I let you cum again," Danny said running his tongue over Aiden's lips before he kissed his way to Aiden's neck. "Do you accept your punishment?" he asked, "You can contest it, but I do warn if you do then Ethan gets to pick the punishment. I know he wants to fuck you at school where anyone can walk in. He told me about it last night, having the pack watch as he fucks his brother," Danny said and Aiden let out shout his head falling back cumming from the images that Danny was painting. He hadn't done it before, Ethan had and they'd both done it to Danny.

Ethan moaned watching Aiden erupt feeling his own orgasm starting. Danny hadn't even touched Aiden's cock and he had blown his load between them. "Danny," he groaned trying to reach for the dildo to pull it out. He wanted to join them, but he wasn't going try walking being filled.

Danny debated for a second if he should finish with Aiden or give Ethan what he wanted. He went over to the bed slowly pulling the dildo from Ethan. He tossed it on the bed kissing Ethan causing them both to moan along with Aiden. "What do you want? Want Aiden to have your ass then me? Should I let him cum first then strap him in?" He liked what he had planned for Aiden, but he would let Ethan decide. He had said what he had to see if he could get Aiden to cum, which he had.

"Yes, then you can punish him more. He was bad, he didn't even let me cum a second time before he got off me," Ethan said moaning as Danny kissed and licked at his hole that was stretched open.

"You heard him, Aiden get over here," Danny said lying on his side moving his hand over Ethan's abs. He wasn't going to get tired of watching them together "You can slide right in, but by morning he'll be back to normal. I love him nice and tight,"

"It's the way I like him too, fits us perfectly," Aiden growled using his cum to slick his self up again before thrusting into Ethan without resistance. He leaned down kissing Ethan moving in out in quick and rough pace. He was holding his hips so Ethan couldn't thrust like he was trying to. He pulled free of the kiss looking at Danny.

 **~EDA AED~**

"I fucked him first time when we were finally free our old pack. Felt good too and with you it's so much better," Aiden said before he leaned over kissing Danny still pistoling into his twin.

Danny kissed him back sliding his tongue into Aiden's mouth tracing it over Aiden's fangs. He was careful not to cut his self, but sucked at Aiden's tongue. "When'd he fuck you?" Danny asked once they broke apart getting behind Aiden. "When did Ethan fuck you the first time? Was it the same night or days later?" he made Aiden reposition before he slide right into Aiden causing the three of them to moan.

"Month later," Ethan moaned as Aiden was fucked into him as Danny started thrusting in same rough pace Aiden had set.

"On the back of Kali's truck, he bent me over tailgate. I kept baiting him all evening until got him so frustrated. I howled like no other when he finally slide home," Aiden about shouted as Danny nailed his prostate. "Didn't want slow wanted him fuck me, needed him to fuck me. Just like need you both now," he shoved back into Danny then forward into his brother.

"Took turns after that," Ethan thrust into Aiden feeling like he had both them in his ass. Danny wasn't being gentle dominating Aiden leaning over his back so he was looking down at Ethan. "They never knew what we were doing. We bent each other over couch, kitchen table, fuck," Ethan closed his eyes moving his legs up, which Aiden pushed up til they were over his shoulder.

"Our bikes, couldn't get enough, but mostly was the woods. We have problems with being loud," Aiden shouted loud as Danny slammed into his prostate. He was almost ready to cum just another two thrusts and he'd be there. "We would go to clubs too find guys fuck them together, sometimes we'd watch each other. Afterwards," he couldn't finish he let out roar as Danny gripped him cumming in his ass at same moment he unloaded into Ethan.

Ethan was right behind them as Aiden unloaded right against his prostate. His own roar rivaling Aiden's only by a few octaves. They didn't say anything slumping together, but Ethan didn't mind the extra weight. He knew he'd be sore later when he could finally stretch his legs out. He moved his hands over Aiden and best he could on Danny. They panted and moaned still unloading into each other until they fell into unconsciousness.

 **~EDA AED~**

Danny pulled free of Aiden when he came to, rolling the twins on their sides. He lay down behind Aiden putting him in the middle of them. He smiled listening to them breathing as they slept still joined together. He had a secret photo album he kept with the three of them. He got up getting his phone taking a picture once he was back on the bed. He had the phone locked with their initials and date they got together. He knew that no one was going figure the code out.

"Afterwards, we'd fuck each other once the guy was gone," Ethan said in low voice laced with sleep snuggling closer to Aiden. "You can wait til later finish his punishment, just want to sleep with you two." he smiled at Danny moving so his head was resting against Aiden's. Danny was as close as he could get his arm over both of them.

"I think he's learned his lesson, but he's still going wear that cock ring tomorrow. He's got five more orgasms to repay me, but really want you fuck him where the others can hear. The idea of them realizing how much we share." Danny traced circles over Aiden's side knowing Ethan could feel it too. "Just don't know if it make them turned on like does me. I still remember when he fucked you the first night. If you hadn't already been in me I would have cum from just the sight."

"I don't know if they could even comprehend that logic. I wouldn't be opposed to it though, just have to take a pole before Aiden would even try that. He'd let you fuck him in the open though; he has this fantasy of being fucked in the locker room where they can hear. If they went to check to see why he was making sounds he wouldn't care if they saw." Ethan grinned taking hold of Danny's hand in his own. He had already told Danny that fantasy of Aiden's. There were more, but he was getting sleepy.

"I could easily give him that one." Danny said moving his thumb over Ethan's hand. "What is your fantasy?"

"I already have mine, it's real, sharing my boyfriend with my brother and sharing Aiden with you," Ethan said. "I get mine every day," he finished before drifting off to sleep knowing he was safe.

Danny smiled because he had given Ethan what he had wanted in the end. He wasn't going to turn back either. He kissed against Aiden's back before getting closer. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of his boyfriend against his body. He'd be ready to go again in a few hours and he defiantly wanted to use the cock ring a little sooner.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
